


Evil Morty x Donald Trump: Presidential Love

by salty_sun



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, gore of the shaft, penis slang, this fic is an inside joke between me and all of my friends pls kill me, voldemort is there too, well... kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_sun/pseuds/salty_sun
Summary: Morty leaves Trump. The blonde wants him back.





	Evil Morty x Donald Trump: Presidential Love

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE I QWANNA DIEKJ NSDFKG,G
> 
> i don't own rick and morty or the characters. i luckily also do not own donald trump or his campaign.

Evil Morty looked at his former lover, Donald Trump, who was standing outside his window with tears in his eyes. 

"Please, Mortimer, take me back!" He screamed for the fourteenth time. Evil Morty groaned and opened the door. His love quickly ran to the open door with his amazingly-shaped, muscular, defined, and tear-stained face. Evil Morty realized why he had once dated this man. It was because he was so handsome. It didn't matter that sometimes he tried to sexually assault him, he was still handsomely muscular and ripped. 

"I want you to do the do with you know who, Daddy Trumpie." Evil Morty whispered. The man named Donald was immediately rock hard, and then pulled out Voldemort from.. somewhere, and unzipped his pants, revealing his oversized, orange penis.

"NO DADDY TRUMP I MEANT ME!" Evil Morty called out in jealousy, and Trump stabbed Voldie, drinking his blood seductively. Evil Morty fell to his knees and immediately started to blow Trump. 

"Put it in me, Daddy Trumpie!" Evil Morty cried out, pulling off his pants. Evil Morty reached around behind Donald Daddy and felt his gorgeous asscheeks flapping in the wind. Evil Morty went inside with Trumpie-Wumpie and grabbed a knife. 

"I want you to stab me with this, Daddy!" Evil Morty cried. Donald shook his head, and with intense precision, cut off Evil Morty's throbbing meat sausage. The organ stump bled for 46 and a half hours, and then Donald went back to killing Evil Morty. First, he stabbed his babyboy in the heart, immediately piercing his aorta and making him bleed out. When Evil Morty was devoid of all life, the Donald fucked the corpse. Then he snapped his fingers, and Evil Morty came back to life. The two 'presidents' spoke the same thing at the same time:

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
